Arco batallas del tiempo: el 8to Guardian
by David-fumma1804a
Summary: Tsuna vive feliz después de la batalla contra byakuran pero esa paz solo fue momentánea debido a la aparición de un libro misterioso. Una familia enemiga denominada como chronos ataca la ciudad, La familia del decimo necesita separarse a través del tiempo para ayudar a detener a chronos junto a un aliado del futuro. Cosas del futuro se descubren en esta batalla por el tiempo


Arco batallas del tiempo: EL 8tvo. GUARDIAN...

Los días eran pacíficos en la ciudad de namimori, al parecer los conflictos estaban calmados y en la escuela nanimori no era la excepción, las clases iban normales eso era bueno, eso pensaba sawada tsunayoshi quien estaba feliz de volver a su vida normal antes de que su tutor reborn llegara…

-"¡como estoy feliz! No ha habido ningún problema acerca de la mafia es bueno"- lo pensaba felizmente mientras dejaba de poner atención a sus clases, de repente el director de la escuela entro y empezó a hablar con el profesor en turno después de un momento el director se retiro. –alumnos, el director vino a decirme que un nuevo alumno entrara a la clase, espero que sean amables con el… por favor pasa, yuu.- Todos los alumnos se quedaron impresionado ante la llegada de ese alumno ya que era casi mitad de año era extraño que alguien ingresara, la puerta se abrió y un joven entro con cabellera castaña alborotada y lacia, unos ojos de color azul cielo brillantes y totalmente normal.

-"bbah! Este mocoso, otro estúpido y debilucho compañero de clases, que desperdicio" eso pensaba el guardián de la tormenta gokudera, quien volteo la mirada al ver al nuevo alumno. –"jejejeje se ve que no ha jugado deportes, pero se ve que es una buena persona" jajajaja…- decía yamamoto takeshi al verlo también pero el único que se quedaba serio ante esto y que era extraño para él era tsuna quien no dejaba de mirarlo. –"esto es raro, ese joven al verlo, no se… es como si tuviéramos algo en común" ¿Quién será él? – lo decía susurrando al ver al joven que tenía una mirada preocupada, pero a lo lejos también estaba viendo el bebé del chupete amarillo quien a él no le importaba ese chico, claro hasta que vio el nombre completo de aquel joven castaño y tanto como los guardianes de la lluvia, tormenta y cielo se quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-espero que sean amables con él, él es di Vongola kazui yuu-kun, el ha estado viviendo con su familia en estados unidos y debido al trabajo de su padre se ha mudado aquí... yuu-kun por favor toma asiento atrás de yamamoto-kun, es ese chico de allá…- el profesor le señalo su respectivo asiento a su paso, podía notar como los guardianes lo observaban con cierta impresión pero curiosos… -" ¿Quién diablos es ese chico… porque tiene nombre de nuestra familia?"- frunciendo el ceño pensaba el peli-platinado -"ese niño, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el viejo familiar de tsuna?, ese al quien llaman el 9no"

-"yuu-kun… ¿Quién será? ¿Será otro sucesor? ¿Me pregunto si reborn sabrá algo de él?- el joven jefe no se quitaba esos pensamientos al ver por la ventana a su tutor completamente serio.

Paso el tiempo volando cuando de repente el peli-plateado de la tormenta se acerco al nuevo alumno con una cara seria y amenazante quien se asusto al verlo pero al final lo saludo con cierto nerviosismo.

–h-ho…hola, eetoo… soy… soy yuu…

-si… ya lo sé…- mostrando sus ojos llenos de furia ante el nerviosismo del otro –dime… ¿Por qué usas el apellido Vongola?

-eh?... ¿Qué… que tiene que ver eso? mi… mi apellido es de mi padre, es que mi… mi ta-tatarabuelo era italiano…- tratando de calmarse un poco mientras enfrentaban a gokudera.

-¿y que sabes sobre tu familia?...

-esto es un… ¿un interrogatorio?

De repente un fuerte golpe derrumbo a gokudera quien furioso al caer empezó a gritarle al guardián de la lluvia.-MALDITO LOCO BEISBOLISTA! COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME POR LA ESPALDAAAA! – furioso se encontraba y echando llamas mientras que el joven oji-azul miraba con extrañes a los dos. –Eso te merece por estar asustando al nuevo alumno jajajaja- extendiendo su mano al joven, yuu quien sonrío al ver al moreno y este respondió con una sonrisa

-es un gusto conocerte yamamoto-san…

-gracias, pero deja te presento a los demás, me caes bien ^^, -después se alejo y trajo consigo a tsuna y kyoko quienes solo le sonrieron al ver al nuevo compañero- ellos son tsuna sawada y ella kyoko sasagawa, son los más amables del todo el salón. Sabes… tsuna es el 10mo. Jefe de la familia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al notar como el beisbolista le decía al nuevo que tsuna era el jefe… -"bien hecho yamamoto. Es la mejor opción para obtener información"- eso decía el bebé arcobaleno en las sombras vigilando atentamente la reacción de chico extraño.

-¿Qué? 0_0 ¿familia? Eso es algún juego, ¿un juego de estrategia?

-"este chico no sabe nada de la familia… entonces tal vez sea una coincidencia lo de di Vongola"- esto aliviado demasiado al joven castaño quien le sonrió a yuu y le propuso algo. –yuu-kun ¿quieres venir con nosotros a la azotea, ya sabes para comer nuestros almuerzos – el joven solo asintió con la cabeza mientras los demás reían claro a excepción de gokudera quien seguía inseguro de ese chico y reborn quien escondido tenia mas curiosidad de aquel joven, todos se sentaron sobre la reja y empezaron a comer con alegría mientras hablaban cosas, y entonces yuu empezó a hablar sobre su vida y la de su familia, el había nacido en Francia pero debido a el trabajo de su padre en una empresa telefónica su familia cambiaba muchas veces de hogar, pero que no le molestaba porque el siempre se acostumbraba a los estilos de cada ciudad, era bueno ver como había distintas personas y ser amigos de ellas.

-jajajaja… veo que yuu-kun ha estado por todo el mundo, eso es genial. Le decía el beisbolista mientras continuaba comiendo de su sushi pero la joven rubia se quedo con una duda y pensó que sería una buena información para tsuna. –Disculpa, yuu-kun dices que tu abuelo es de Italia… ¿Cómo era él?- lo decía sonriendo mientras que el 10mo. Jefe se quedaba viendo extrañado pero el joven extranjero solo sonrió y respondió –bueno mi abuelo me conto una historia de él cuando era niño, decía que mi tatarabuelo era un joven guardaespaldas de las personas importantes de Italia, me dijo que protegía a un hombre muy importante de Italia pero que después dejo el trabajo debido a su familia y su hijo.

-ya veo. Eso es genial vienes de alguien muy sorprendente –le dijo tsuna mientras que los demás también sonreía pero sacando sus propias conclusiones

–bueno, creo que regresare primero, quiero conocer más el instituto.

-yo te acompaño… yo te enseñare toda la escuela… -le dijo la joven levantándose y después despidiéndose de los demás fue entonces cuando se apareció el bebé del chupete amarillo quien se postro ante los guardianes. –ese tipo yuu-kun, no tiene que ver con la mafia eso es seguro –

-pienso lo mismo que reborn-san… es solo un chico que tiene el apellido Vongola de pura casualidad.

-pero ese el problema, gokudera… ¿Por qué diablos tiene ese apellido? La verdad pensé que sería el sobrino de ese viejo, el noveno.- el castaño solo se quedo impresionado de la conclusión del guardián de la lluvia-"como saco esa conclusión, si un día le dije que el noveno no tiene hermanos"

-yamamoto, escucha bien, lo más lógico sería que el tatarabuelo de este chico si perteneció a la familia Vongola pero se haya salido y como prueba que perteneció a la familia tal vez se cambio el apellido a 'di Vongola' y continuo con su vida normal.- el pequeño mafioso se quedo pensando por un rato mientras los demás los veían con extrañes mientras él seguía pensando. –reborn, ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes así… -le decía temeroso el jefe al verlo con cierta intriga. –veras, dame tsuna. Haciendo unas cuentas, tal vez ese hombre estuvo involucrado con la familia del primero, haciendo bien las restas y sumas es lo más probable que perteneció a la primera generación de Vongola…según los escritos del primero, el fue muy generoso con muchos y les permitió la salida a varios de sus hombres y de paso les dio protección para que sus vidas fueran las más normales posibles.

-entonces ese chico solo… -aliviado por la situación del chico y mostrando una cara aliviada.-ese chico es alguien normal, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-vaya, y yo ya pensaba que si tenía que ver con algo de la familia, ya lo iba a acabar, no es así uri- mirando su anillo con forma de gato pero fue de repente que tuvo que salir corriendo debido a la comida ya que su almuerzo era hecho por Bianchi –jejeje, entonces tsuna nos vamos, alcancemos a kyoko y yuu- sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a su jefe castaño-si, vamos yamamoto.

-ustedes dos mocosos, quédense ahí, Kora!-con esa expresión a lo lejos se notaba que era colonello quien descendió del cielo con su gaviota como siempre, al aterrizar el otro arcobaleno se quedo viendo con cierta curiosidad. –que diablos haces aquí, colonello.

-Kora! Escuchen bien, lan mirch me mando para darles un mensaje de lemitsu

-¿eh? ¿De mi papá? –impresionado ante la noticia ya que no había sabido nada de él después del conflicto del anillo y también después de volver al futuro-"mi papa… ¿Qué habrá pasado?" de repente el arcobaleno del chupete azul saco una pequeña hoja que saco una llama de la última voluntad. –esto dice así… hola, tsuna. Sé que ha pasado tiempo, reborn me ha contado que te has vuelto más fuerte, demasiado…Kora! jejejeje, pero después lo veré con mis propios ojos. Pero ahora necesito que vengas a Italia a la base central de Vongola con todos tus guardianes, Kora! Esto también como lo ves el sello de la llama es orden de noveno. Nos vemos tsuna. Atte. Lemitsu. Kora!

-QUEEEEE! MI PADRE Y EL NOVENO QUIEREN QUE TODOS VAYAMOS A ITALIAAAAA! –tsuna pego el grito en el aire debido a la carta, y más se preocupo al recordar a tres de sus guardianes, como diablos le iba a ser con lambo que no quiere volver a Italia, hibari quien no se alejaría ni muerto de namimori y chrome quien está desaparecida quien sabe dónde.

– tienes que calmarte, tsuna. Sera difícil convencer a hibari, lambo con algo a cambio aceptara y chrome-chan bueno podemos preguntarles a sus amigos.

-¿eh? a chizuka y ken… "podíamos preguntarle, pero ellos siempre la dejan abandonada en cualquier lugar" – mientras se preocupaba el joven Vongola hizo su aparición el guardián del sol Ryohei –¡SAWADA! ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES EN MI CAMPEONATO DE BOXEO EN UNOS DIAS! ¡AMBOS LUCHAREMOS AL EXTREMOOO!- lo decía emocionado mientras alzaba los brazos de Tsuna junto los suyos en señal de vitoria- esto, oni-san qué bueno que vienes, tenemos algo que decirte. -_-

-sempai, al parecer quieren que vayamos a Italia unos días. Ya sabes cosas Vongola. Jajajaja

-¿Italia? ¿Cosas Vongola? Me rehusó.-en una posición seria y cruzado de brazos Ryohei le dijo a Tsuna y el beisbolista que era muy importante este torneo y que de ninguna manera ira a Italia, pero el modo en que lo dijo dejo impresionados a los otros dos tras ver como se rehusaba. –¡pe-pero oni-oni-san! Es una orden de el noveno tenemos que ir - Preocupado estaba Tsuna ante la postura decidida que tenía el boxeador pero antes de que digiera algo más el arcobaleno azul salió en ayuda del jefe. –Ryohei, esto es una orden de tu maestro. Kora! Vas a ir a Italia tal y como te lo dijo el estúpido Tsuna! Kora!

-ni aunque usted me lo pida maestro Colonello ¡NO IRE! –El extremo luchador se fue corriendo mientras que el joven castaño se quedo derrumbado ante la declaración de todos con sus ojos llorosos.-"nadie tiene ningún respeto por mí, ahora veo como se siente Skull"

-no tienes que preocuparte, dame Tsuna.

-¿Reborn?

-Todos irán de alguna manera, eso déjamelo a mí –se encontraba sonriente mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a jugar con su patilla, cosa que asusto al joven jefe que se encontraba pensando lo peor hasta que se le dio una orden. –Yamamoto, Tsuna. Preparen sus maletas el día de hoy. Mañana iremos a Italia.- los dos estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos y antes de decir alguna palabra ambos bebés se esfumaron por el resto del día, Reborn no llego ni siquiera a dormir, para la mañana siguiente una patada con un gran golpe en su rostro Tsuna estaba siendo despertado por su tutor. –Vamos dame Tsuna-

-EHHH! ESPERA REBORN! ES MUY TEMPRANO ADEMAS TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA, Y NI SIQUIERA LE HE DICHO A GOKUDERA NI A LAMBO, CHROME QUE ESTA DESAPARECIDA Y ONI-SAN NO QUIERE IR Y MUCHO MENOS CREO QUE HIBARI-SAN QUIERA IR. –el reclamo molesto mucho al tutor mas cuando su alumno volvía a la cama a dormirse como todo un flojo así lo que hizo tomo a su pequeña mascota transformable que cambio de forma a una gran martillo tomando fuerza golpeando a su estudiante sacándolo de la cama. –no me hagas enojar, dame Tsuna. No tienes que preocuparte, Colonello se fue a convencer a Ryohei, Bianchi se fue a buscar a Chrome. Le avise a Gokudera y en cualquier momento viene junto a Yamamoto y ya me encargue de la vaca estúpida y Hibari.

-¿p…pero y la escuela?

-ya tienen permiso- sonriente de sí mismo el bebé de repente en la calle se empezaron a escuchar los gritos del guardián de la tormenta –¡DECIMO! YA LLEGUE POR USTED, TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA PARA ALCANZAR EL VUELO "que bueno llegue primero con el decimo, espero que se dé prisa antes de que llegue…" – ¡yo! Gokudera. Veo que el niño te dijo lo de ir a Italia, es bueno que vayamos todos, ya estaba pensando que solo Tsuna y yo íbamos a ir- de repente el castaño y el bebé salieron con sus maletas a toda prisa tras oír el grito de enojo de Gokudera, después de un saludo cordial todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto dejando a una nota a mamá que iban con papá. En el aeropuerto los tres jóvenes estaban esperando cuando escucharon la voz de Bianchi con Chrome a su lado, Tsuna se alegro al ver a la joven completamente sana y salva. –que bueno que estas aquí, Chrome.

–espero no haberlo preocupado jefe. Estaba un poco enferma y fui al bosque a meditar y a pensar.

-ya que he hecho mi trabajo, me voy con mama. Espero que les vaya bien en Italia, nos vemos. –Así la hitman venenosa se fue dejando a la chica con los demás. Así otra vez estaban esperando hasta que Colonello se llego echando a un Ryohei totalmente inconsciente y también una maleta grande –bueno aquí tienen, Kora! Ya podemos irnos.

- espera, Colonello ¿vas a ir con nosotros?- eso decía asustado mientras revisaba aquella maleta y la posición de cazador ganador sobre Ryohei, entonces fue cuando encontró a Lambo y pego el grito ya que también estaba atado como un jabalí, ahora si estaba preocupado de que Colonello iba a ir. –no tienes de que preocuparte dame Tsuna, además si no estábamos completos el avión no iba partir, ya que es el avión privado Vongola. –todos se quedaron sorprendidos al abordar y mas al ver a Hibari completamente dormido en uno de sus asientos. –¡hi-Hibari-san! ¿Cómo, cuándo? Reborn… ¿Qué hiciste?

-yo… solo le dije que si venía con nosotros le iba a dar otra oportunidad para pelear conmigo.

-jejejeje, ese Hibari, siempre buscando la pelea con el niño.

-AAAAH! REBORN-SAN! ¡NO ES JUSTO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA PELEA CON USTED! PORQUE SOLO AL ESTUPIDO DELEGADO.

-go-Gokudera-kun… es un poco…

-está bien también te daré una oportunidad, pero también se las daré a los demás guardianes. Cada quien individual, pero primero hay que ver lo que nos tiene que decir lemitsu y el noveno. –así el avión comenzó a despegar y todos se relajaron un poco ya que eran muchas horas de vuelo, claro hasta que Ryohei se despertó y se desato de las cuerdas y empezó a armar un alboroto en todo el avión, así continuaron varias horas hasta que Reborn domo al boxeador salvaje, todos pudieron dormir un rato hasta que por fin llegaron a la base Vongola que tenía su propia pista de aterrizaje, al bajar se encontraron con basil y lemitsu quien estaban esperando su llegada.-papa, basil-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-que bueno que pudieron venir todos hijo.

-si, es un gusto verte de nuevo sawada-dono.

-ciaossu, al grano los dos, díganos porque estamos aquí.- fue en ese entonces que la cara de ambos hitmans se torno seria, al igual que los demás guardianes quienes bajaron del avión y pensaron en cosas peores.-hijo, recuerdas que en una carta te dije que había escritos del Vongola primero.

-si… de hecho Reborn ha hablado de eso, es un diario que cuentas las aventuras que vivió el primero junto a su familia.

-si, de hecho sawada-dono hace unos días mientras el noveno y mi maestro lemitsu estaban viendo unas cuantas reliquias que se te iban a dar como parte de la sucesión de jefe, encontramos algo extraño.

-¿extraño? –el bebé del camaleón se quedo con cara de serio y empezando a pensar tratando de adivinar que era lo que encontraron eso puso preocupado al pobre sawada mientras los demás observaban con seriedad y en silencio.- papá, basil-kun ¿Qué encontraron?

-veras hijo, como parte de la sucesión se te iba a entregar el diario del primero como una reliquia. Mientras revisábamos los demás artículos encontramos algo raro. Había un pequeño cofre escondido entre todos los artículos, lo más raro es que según el noveno no recordaba ningún cofre como ese.

-lemitsu, ¿es eso lo que tenían que decirnos?

-no, Reborn. Veras el noveno pidió que te trajéramos junto con su familia, él dijo que debían de oírlo por si acaso venían cosas malas o alguna información importante de los anillos que no sabíamos. Ni si quiera el noveno lo ha leído hasta que tu llegaras tu, el siguiente jefe.

-eeeeh! – el joven decimo estaba asustado cuando le dijeron que pudieran venir cosas malas, mas cuando ya estaban preparando todo para darles esas reliquias cuando él no quería nada con la mafia- vengan por aquí…el noveno nos espera, sawada-dono. –el joven hitman les mostro el camino quien se torno silenciosos al recordar a la familia de primo como todos pasaron sus pruebas y como se sentían identificados con ellos, cuando menos lo esperaban la puerta de la sala principal estaba frente a ellos, lemitsu abrió la puerta y les pidió que pasaran, al entran en una silla se encontraba el viejo noveno quien estaba esperando con una taza de té. –joven decimo tsunayoshi, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... Veo que te has vuelto extremadamente más fuerte al igual que tus guardianes. Me alegro más razón por ser el decimo jefe, alguien fuerte. – decía mientras sonreía de una manera tranquila con unos ojos que mostraban paz, acción que asusto al joven sucesor quien sabía que estaba a un paso de ser un mafioso pero ese susto se fue cuando el noveno alzo un pequeño libro que tenía el escudo de la familia Vongola esto le dio curiosidad. –eso es… es el libro oculto de primo.

-si, este es un libro que se encontró de manera extraña en la bóveda de las reliquias de la familia. Ni siquiera yo sabía de su existencia, pero creo que tú debes de leerlo ya que, yo ya voy de salida. – con estas palabras el veterano jefe le entro el libro al principiante de hitman quien con cierta curiosidad pero con un pequeño valor que surgió lo abrió y empezó a leer en silencio y después solo se quedo en shock, al ver lo que pasaba su tutor se quedo serio al igual que el otro arcobaleno y el noveno solo se quedo viendo pero su padre empezó a hablarle al igual que sus guardianes y basil quienes querían saber lo que estaba escrito en ese libro. –DECIMO ¿QUE PASA? POR FAVOR DIGANOS.

-Tsuna. HEY! TSUNA ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

-¡JEFE!

- ¡hijo!- todos le hablaban claro menos el guardián de la nube hasta que el sol brillante pego un grito que hizo despertar al inerte decimo. –SAWADA! YA ESTOY ARTO AL EXTREMOOO! DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…

-eh?... ¿Qué… que pasa oni-san?

-dame Tsuna, ¿Qué diablos paso contigo? solo te quedaste ahí parado al momento de ver el libro ¿Qué dice?- el bebé del sol se quedaba serio mientras que el estudiante se quedo con una mirada entre susto y preocupación -lo siento Reborn, pero… pero vi algunas memorias del día en que murió el primo…yo… yo no he leído nada del libro. Pero si quieres saber… el primo murió feliz en Japón siempre pensando en la familia Vongola y en su familia ordinaria.

-ese es primo… veo que ya pasaste la prueba de los anteriores jefes ¿no es así?-le decía sereno mientras observaba aquel libro y los ojos del menor y de misma manera le contesto este. –si… así es.

-perdón por interrumpir… pero, Tsuna… podrías leer lo que dice ese libro sabes tengo practica con el equipo y no quiero faltar…

-¡SI, SAWADA, lee esto y vámonos para que pueda pelear con mi súper puño!

-USTEDES DEJEN AL DECIMO EN PAAAAZ!

-esperen… por favor, ¿no podríamos despertar a Lambo? Él también es guardián y mírenlo está todo dormido. -_-

-deje a la vaca estúpida así, decimo además si escucha saldrá la misma, no entenderá nada.

-c-creo que tienes razón Gokudera. –así el decimo Vongola tomo el libro y empezó a leer.


End file.
